icons_englishfandomcom_es-20200215-history
FILMS AND SERIES SHOT IN NEW YORK
There are some of the most important films and series shot in New York and the significance they have. · King Kong: I king kong.jpg t was shot in 1933. In the last scene of the film we can see that King Kong climbs to the top of the Empire State Building and with its claws he rises the protagonist (Ann), where he is finally attacked by planes and manage fall down the building and dies. It was show for the first time in the Radio City Music Hall in New York. · Taxi driver: (1976). Directed by Martin Scorsese and starring Robert De Niro (both from New York) Taxi Driver is one of the classics that conveyed the essence of New York to the world. De Niro will appear to us to start as a lonely character and observer, who travels along the streets of Manhattan and New York watching the worst corners, afraid perhaps to the possible danger, yet not run from it. taxi driver.jpg · Manhattan: Directed by and starring Woody Allen, this 1979 film is considered a classic in the history of cinema. This film has captured the perfection of the city. There is a scene in which Allen tells Keaton: "This is a great city. I do not care what the others think, is extraordinary ... "with Queensboro Bridge at dawn. This is shot in black and white and shows New York Melancio. This film also shows the Whitney Museum and Hayden planetarium, among others. # · West' Side Story: (1961)' Winner of 10 Academy Awards, this musical tells the disputes between two rival gangs, the Jets, young New Yorkers, and sharks, young Puerto Rican newcomers to New York. The story written by Shakespeare is transferred to the stage in a poor neighborhood of West Side Story, Manhattan. · Gangs of' New York:' (2002) Set in the mid-twentieth century in the Five Points district, marginal barrels, New York. It was nominated to 10 Oscars but it did not win any. · Breakfast at Tiffany's: (1961) The interiors of this movie were filmed on a soundstage, the exteriors were shot in a house on the Upper East Side of Manhattan. You can still recognize the distinctive facade. In the film, Audrey Hepburn aspires to be rich with a husband who keeps and spends hours at the window of a jewellery, Tiffany's, even going to breakfast there. The jewellery is located in New York and it is the most famous in the world. · Saturday Night Fever: (1977) ' A musical drama starring John Travolta that took place in Brooklyn, haunt of Italian immigrants and Slavic origin. This neighborhood is where Tony Manero, a dependent of a paint store that evening became the King of Disco lives. The shooting of the film took place in the streets and shops in this area. The 2001 Odyssey disco, on 64th Street and Eighth Avenue, was recently demolished. ' ''' · '''Spider' Man:' Filmed in 2002, directed by Sam Raimi. Peter Parker, the star of Spiderman, lives in Queens, gigantic big slum as a city. · Weapons of woman (1988): '''Tess (Melanie Griffith), a young New Yorker humble origins, comes every day to his office ready to fight tooth and nail to reach and exceed the level of the earlier bosses. SERIES: · '''Friends:' It is located in a suburb of New York called Greenwich Village. New Yorkers call this neighborhood familiarly "The Village". It is a bohemian neighborhood, writers and artists. ' ''' · '''Sex and the City:''' This is a famous series that inspired one of the most famous tours in New York. On the tour of Sex and the City you see shops, bars and restaurants frequented by the stars who are crossed. Sex and the City became world known brand of shoes Manolo Blahnik to which Carrie is addicted. · '''How I Met' Your Mother:' Although it is filmed in Los Angeles, all the series is based in New York. sex and the city.jpg west side story.jpg